


Fugitive Apprehension

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Angel: the Series, Eureka, Leverage
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm telling you, you've got the wrong guy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fugitive Apprehension

"Seriously?" The blond US Marshall raised his eyebrows at the rearview mirror. "This is _not_ a road trip."

Lindsey held his wrists up, displaying the cuffs connecting natural hand to unnatural one. "I think I got that memo, thanks," he said. "Though I'm telling you, you've got the wrong guy."

Marshall Carter snorted. "Sorry, pal, not going to take your word for it. I think I know the face of the fugitive I've been chasing all week."

"My name is _not_ Eliot Spencer," Lindsey insisted. "It's Lindsey McDonald."

"Yeah, well, we'll see what AFIS has to say about that," Carter said, then turned up the radio, ignoring Lindsey's request to change the station.

Lindsey flexed his wrists in the cuffs, thinking about what was likely to happen when his two different sets of fingerprints went through the system, and decided it was past time he made that trip to Nepal he'd been considering. If he'd had supernatural strength available when Carter surprised him in that diner, he wouldn't be in the predicament he was in now.

At least it wasn't Wolfram and Hart who'd caught him, he thought sourly, and began making plans to escape at the next pit stop.


End file.
